


Decisions

by Skye_Light



Series: Dramione One-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Minor Character Death, No Astoria Bashing, Not Beta Read, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, no ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Light/pseuds/Skye_Light
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have struck a tentative friendship, based on his proximity with Harry as Aurors, more than anything else. But one night, when Draco turns up at Hermione's apartment, and one conversation about faithful decisions, change everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Decisions

Hermione was halfway through a particularly interesting legal case when a slender hand landed on the pages of her coursebook, fingers tapping lazily to get her attention. She sighed and looked up to her flatmate, who had leaned over the back of the couch.

“Yes, Andy?” asked Hermione, masking her irritation only partially. She was in her final year of law school, and even though she technically went to a Wizarding university, part of her elective subjects were focused on Muggle law. It was in the Muggle university she attended part-time, that she met her two current flatmates – Andy and Kat. Kat was a muggle, but Andy was a squib – her mother worked in St. Mungo’s, so she knew some of what had transpired during the war. She had recognised Hermione on her first day from the pictures in the _Daily Prophet_.

“Let the books rest. It’s the glorious days between Christmas and New Year’s where time is insignificant. No work.” Andy removed her hand with a dramatic flourish and Hermione returned to her book.

“Let me finish this case and I’ll join you.” She chanced a glance at the open-plan kitchen. “Kat isn’t even finished preparing the pancake batter.” Andy cast her a warning glance and narrowed her eyes at her, before surrendering.

“Just this case.” Hermione nodded and returned her attention to the pages. A few minutes later she closed the book with a flourish to match Andy’s and stood up.

“The book is going back to its shelf.”

“And the festive pyjamas?” asked Andy from the other end of the couch, a fashion magazine in her lap.

“Yes, yes.” Sighed Hermione, smiling to herself. She missed living with Ginny, but Andy certainly took on her role to make sure Hermione had fun and not just attend classes. She walked in her room and closed the door, before floating the book to its proper place while changing from her jeans into her festive pyjamas. The three girls had decided to get matching sets of red, checkered shorts and long-sleeved tops with Rudolph’s face on them, completed with a red ball as a nose. She donned on some warm socks and took a long asymmetrical cardigan. It was technically wizarding attire, but it looked muggle enough. She shrugged it on as she was returning to the living room “I still think we should have gone for the long pants and short sleeves…”

“Ah, I was just about to get you.” Interrupted her Kat, stepping closer to Hermione and whispering. “You have a gentleman caller.” She tilted her head towards the couch. Hermione narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Trust me, he’s no gentleman.” Said Hermione, wrapping her cardigan around herself, locking her eyes on Draco Malfoy, lounging on her couch. Her eyes shifted to Kat, who was batting her eyelashes at him, before shifting to Andy, who was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, like she recognised him but couldn’t quite figure out from where. He’d placed a glamour on himself – something small so he wouldn’t look like himself to muggles. Hermione could see it glimmer around him.

“Pity. My father would be so disappointed in me, Granger.” He said giving her his signature smirk. She was surprised his eyes hadn’t darted away from hers to roam her body like they did whenever he’d run into her at the Ministry. “He’s rolling in his grave at my apparent lack of manners.” Kat took a sharp breath from next to Hermione and she rolled her eyes. Lucius Malfoy wasn’t dead, but he was as good as when Draco was concerned. He hadn’t even bothered putting up a fuss, before signing all legal paperwork, making Draco the acting head of Malfoy family. He was serving a lifetime in Azkaban

“Attach some magnets, harvest some free electricity.” She rolled with it like she always did. He cocked a brow at her, but she didn’t let him get a word in. “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Andy shifted and glued her eyes to the magazine again.

“Oh, I am wounded. I thought we were…” he seemed to falter for a moment, trying to piece together what exactly they were. Friends was a lax enough term to describe it, though there was still a weird animosity between them, which Harry had described as ‘raw sexual tension’. Hermione had hit him with a book upside his head. “After everything we’ve lived through, to be questioned on my intentions.” He feigned a hurt tone and clutched the lapels at his chest. He was wearing a muggle suit jacket over his usual oxford shirts, and Hermione noted he had put on dark jeans. Draco noticed her lingering gaze and smirked at her as he uncrossed and recrossed his legs. “I have been exiled, but Potter said he would warn you. I see he hasn’t.”

“Oh, no,” exclaimed Kat and Hermione shot her a curious look. “You must stay for pancakes! No one should be alone during the holidays.” She rushed to the kitchen to start preparing.

“Yes, Granger, you’re not going to throw me out during the festive season, are you?” he said, and Hermione threw her arms in the air in pretend defeat.

“Fine. Stay. This is Kat, she’s studying Linguistics.” Said Hermione pointing to the kitchen, “And this is Andy, we share a Law class. She’s studying Liberal Arts.” Andy gave him a tentative smile and a wave. She then pointed to Draco with an outstretched palm. “Draco Malfoy, an A-grade posh prick. We work together.” He chuckled and Hermione went to help Kat with the pancakes. She turned around just in time to see Andy hand him the _Daily Prophet_ , charmed to look like a muggle paper. He thanked her and sent Hermione a puzzled look.

“He’s hot. I’m talking prime snogging material. If you don’t want him, I won’t mind.” Whispered Kat, turning the extraction fan on to drown their voices out.

“Oh, he’s definitely something. Tread lightly, he might be a bigger bite than you can chew.” Muttered Hermione.

“I’m sure he’s a mouthful.” Kat winked at her and Hermione scrunched up her nose at the innuendo. A few minutes later she had set the kitchenette island they used as a table and motioned for Andy and Draco to join them. The two were discussing something in the _Prophet_.

“I would respectfully disagree with your mother. I think the department is terribly underfunded and in fact, some funds can be redirected from certain other endeavours that have been bleeding Ministry money.” Hermione groaned sitting next to Kat. “Do you disagree, Granger?” He asked taking the seat opposite her.

“I just wish you would find another topic to discuss.” She said grabbing a crepe and starting to liberally lather on jam. “You’ve been discussing the underfunding for the better part of a year. I remember there is a chandelier in your house that can fund the department for a year.”

“There was.” He said with a raised brow and her eyes landed on the small scars on his jaw from where the shards had pierced his skin. She felt her cheeks flush and she started rolling the crepe.

“What happened to it?” asked Kat, still batting her eyes at him. He gave her a charming smile in return.

“It fell a couple of years back. It had been up for decades and suddenly,” he snapped his fingers. “Like magic, really.” Hermione squeezed the pancake harder than she should have and jam slid down her hands and wrists.

“Oh, bugger.” She exclaimed putting her pancake down. Before she could look around for the napkins, one appeared in front of her face. She snatched it from Draco’s outstretched hand and scowled at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You eat like a toddler.” He huffed and smiled. It was warm and genuine, and she saw him as he might have been in another life – a charming smile, a wink, and the manners his mother had beaten into him would make any girl swoon. Instead, he had been left scarred by the war, much like she was. She thought of asking about Scorpius but stopped herself. If he wants to bring him up, he’d do it himself – shoehorning his son into a conversation was a hidden talent of his.

“She’s been very distracted lately.” Said Kat when Hermione stood to wash her hands. “She recently broke up with her boyfriend.” Hermione froze under the sink.

“Interesting, I heard something similar going around the office.” He said, in a lazy manner that indicated Harry had snitched.

“I’ll be incredibly grateful if the _office_ could mind their own bloody business. Ron and I ended things amicably.” She returned to her chair and picked up her crepe again. Draco shot her a smirk and leaned towards Kat across the table.

“Maybe she needs a quality distraction.” He winked at Kat and she giggled like a schoolgirl. Andy and Hermione shared a look of exasperation they had grown accustomed to. Kat had, on several occasions, forgone taking guys to her room in favour of straddling them right in the living room. Hermione would pay to see Draco Malfoy try to fight her off him once he’s crossed the line.

“Is that a tattoo?” gasped Kat. To his credit, Draco’s smile didn’t falter, but he did sit back in his seat. His Azkaban number was peeking over the collar of his shirt and he unbuttoned the top button to show it better. “Looks really cool. What does it mean?” he swallowed.

“Yeah, Malfoy.” Hermione gave him a smirk she had picked up from Pansy on one of their Ministry meetings. Pansy was ruthless as an Auror and it was a smirk she had on whenever she had cornered someone. “What does it mean?” he returned the smirk, and she knew he’d accepted the challenge. She felt a flutter high in her stomach, something she only felt in anticipation of his next move. Something about not being able to predict his next move gave her butterflies.

“It means I did some terrible things a while back and I’m paying my dues. Think of it as a prison number.” Andy rolled her shoulders but didn’t otherwise react to the casual mention of his Azkaban sentence.

“So, you’re a bad boy.” Kat’s voice was low and breathy. Hermione and Andy almost choked on their food and Andy started rolling her second Nutella pancake with a shake of her head. Hermione ripped a piece of her second crepe and shoved it in her mouth to stop herself from saying something she’d regret. “So, do you have a girlfriend?” Hermione stopped chewing, her eyes shot to the ring finger on his left hand, where just a few months ago rested a wedding ring. She remembered Astoria’s funeral, and she saw the Occlumency walls slam behind his eyes until he could rearrange his memories.

“Kat,” said Hermione, resting her hand on Kat’s thigh. “Pace yourself.” Kat looked around the table and her flirty attitude disappeared.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped. I was just…”

“It’s quite alright.” Draco smiled at her, but she could still see his eyes were glossed over. “I’m a widower. Three months now.” Andy shuffled in her seat and stood. Walking to the liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of muggle whiskey and a bottle of vodka.

“Oh, I’ll kill Harry.” Mumbled Hermione, rubbing a hand over her face. “I’ll kill you too, why didn’t you remind me? I wouldn’t have been so mean to you.”

“Yes, but then you would have pitied me and that might have been worse.” He nodded a ‘thanks’ to Andy when she slid a glass of whiskey in front of him and looked back at Hermione. “My mother took Scorpius to Daphne and Neville for the holidays and Potter banished me from the office and sent me here.” He suddenly looked down at the table. Hermione nodded and took a tumbler of whiskey as well, before noticing Kat had already downed a shot of vodka and was going in for seconds. Andy didn’t pour herself a drink.

An hour later Kat was passed out on the couch. Hermione felt bad for a myriad of reasons now. First, that she’d forgotten about Astoria. Second, that she’d allowed her surprise to get the better of her when she saw Draco today and slipped back into the comfort of keeping him at a distance. Since he had joined the DMLE he and Harry had gotten close and in turn, he and Hermione spent a lot of time together. She also vaguely remembered seeing Harry’s Patronus earlier and ignoring it, so that was another thing on the list of things to feel bad for. She also felt bad for setting Kat up for failure. She was a big flirt and talked a big game, but Kat was very easily embarrassed, and Hermione had taken advantage of that for her own entertainment, encouraging her beyond what’s acceptable.

“I should have told Potter it was a bad idea.” Draco’s voice was low and sounded closer than Hermione anticipated. She started and swivelled her head. She had sat on the counter at one point when Kat had decided to clean the table and hadn’t moved since. Draco was casually leaning on the counter next to her, watching the TV with a mixture of fear and reverence that was too open of an expression for him. He must have drunk quite a lot.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It wasn’t a bad idea; I shouldn’t have ignored his Patronus.” She sighed and hooked one foot in the handle of the cupboard below. “It’s my fault. I should have remembered. I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“I can shift the guilt on myself quite far back if that’s what we’re playing here.” He gave her his signature smirk and narrowed his eyes. “I never should have courted Astoria. I knew of the blood curse and I still…” he turned sideways to face her and tapped her knee as if he remembered something important. “Or if I never agreed to have children she would still be here.”

“Two can play this game.” She said and tilted his glass to him. “If I had just sucked it up and went to the Burrow for Christmas Harry would have reminded me and we would have organised something appropriate. Instead, you get a drunk muggle girl hitting on you, a very accepting Andy, who I still don’t believe is without magic, and a grumpy me.”

“I’d take a grumpy you over Potter’s shoulder clap any day. Just today he did it seven times.” Hermione chuckled. Harry had taken to patting people on the back and clasping their shoulders in an attempt to convey sympathy, but he couldn’t realise that the more he does it the worse it becomes.

“Oh, yeah, he does that. He’s been doing it for about a month now every time he sees me. It’s part of the reason I didn’t spend Christmas with them.” She took a sip from her whisky and twirled the amber liquid around. “If I wasn’t such a coward, I never would have gotten myself in this situation.”

“You? A coward? The girl who ditched a whole year of classes to hunt Horcruxes and destroy _him_ , calls herself a coward. What hope is there for the rest of us, common folk?” she nudged his arm with her knee.

“Everyone says that, but I think they’re getting it wrong. Everyone assumes it was this grand decision that I made once and was sucked in irrevocably. It was actually entirely made up of small decisions. To sit with Harry and Ron on the train first year, to help Sirius escape, to continue with Harry, even when Ron left.” Hermione shook her head and felt her throat closing. “And that’s what life really is, isn’t it? An infinite number of decisions of various importance, that lead you on a path and once you’re on it it’s easier to just make the decisions that keep you walking forward.” She locked her eyes on his grey ones. “Like you did. Once you decided to entertain the idea of courting Astoria it put you on a path that you didn’t want to abandon. It might have been a difficult path, but it gave you Scorpius.” He tore his gaze away from hers and looked to Andy, who was helping Kat to her room.

“If you could go back and make just one different choice, what would it be?”

“I…” she realised she didn’t know. A multitude of thoughts crossed her mind. _I wouldn’t have used that spell on my parents. I would have told Ron I liked him back in Year 5. I never would have told Ron that I liked him. I wouldn’t have slept with you after that party. I would have kissed you on the train to Hogwarts that year we re-took._ “Year 6. I would have gone to Snape and told him I was worried about you.” Perhaps it was a lie because everything else felt too personal, but maybe it was truer than all those other decisions would have been.

“Snape already knew. That would have changed nothing. You should have told someone else, Dumbledore maybe.” She shook her head.

“He knew as well. It’s not because it might have drastically altered things, but because I knew something was up with you and it worried me. But I didn’t listen to my gut and I didn’t confide in anyone who could have helped. If only someone knew I cared maybe it would have put me on a path to help you myself.” He was silently observing her, and she felt a fuzzy warmth slip through her insides, and an uncomfortable warmth slip up her neck and cheeks. “What about you?”

“When I was 8, I was playing with an enchanted dragon in the library, despite being warned not to. I lost control of it and it broke a vase. A terribly ugly thing, but it turned out to be a present from my aunt Andromeda to Mum on the day I was born. The last thing she had of her. My mother cried for days and my father yelled at me for twice as long, for making her cry. If I could change anything it would be not to play in the library on that specific day.” Hemione swallowed a lump in her throat and in a moment entirely fuelled by liquid courage, she carefully ran a hand through his hair, the way she’d seen Pansy do it, to calm him down. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, sending shivers down her spine. She looked away from him but didn’t drop her hand, letting it rest on the back of his head. Andy had either never come out of Kat’s room, or she’d snuck directly into hers, leaving them alone.

“Do you miss him? Lucius.” She asked quietly, still not looking at him.

“I miss the man he used to be. Or I guess the man I used to think he was.”

“I think I miss my parents like that as well. I thought of reversing the spell and bringing them back to me, but they wouldn’t be the same people, would they? I’d cause them unnecessary pain.” She ran her fingers through his hair again, enjoying its silky texture as it slid between her fingers, calming her as much as she hoped it comforted him.

“I’d say Weasley misses you the same way.” He mumbled.

“Ron?” She asked, startled. He nodded and turned to look at her, leaning sideways on the counter. She moved her hand to run it through his fringe on the top of his head.

“He walks around the Auror offices grumpily all day and as fun, as it was to see him out of sorts at first, it’s getting annoying.”

“I don’t think there is another way to miss someone. You never really miss who they _are_ , you can only miss who you perceived them to be. You miss the image of your father you idolised; the same way, Ron misses that concept he had of me during the war. I think we really miss the possibilities that never were, not those who came to be.” She’d never had a conversation like this with Harry or Ginny, not even with Ron.

“It’s the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting.” He said quietly and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

“Did you just quote _The Alchemist_ at me?”

“Surprised?”

“Beyond that.”

“Because I read or because it’s a muggle novel?”

“Because you have a toddler. I’d expect for you to quote Dr. Seuss, not Paulo Coelho.” She chuckled. “‘You’re in pretty good shape, for the shape you are in’ and other such pearls of wisdom.” Draco pushed himself off the counter and Hermione’s hand fell in her lap, suddenly feeling very useless and empty. He seemed to contemplate something, before stopping in front of her and smirking. He looked tired as if he was fighting a losing battle in his head.

“I have a good one. ‘If things start happening, don’t worry, don’t stew, just go right along and you’ll start happening too.’” Before she could tell him how ridiculous he sounded quoting children’s books at her, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Her mind struggled to catch up to her body, as she wove her fingers through his hair again and let him step between her thighs, pulling him as close as she could. One of his hands was at the base of her neck, buried in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist, gripping the back of her shirt like it was his lifeline. He smelled of expensive cologne and whiskey and it drove Hermione crazy. He smelled almost exactly like he did at their graduation party when they’d drunkenly hooked up, but she could also smell baby powder and embers from the Ministry floo network. He worried her bottom lip between his and she couldn’t help the moan at the back of her throat. She snuck her hands to cup the sides of his neck, her thumbs on the hollows under his ears, and slowly pushed him back until their lips separated.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“No, no, hey.” She tried to get his attention again, but he took a step back. Hands gripping the counter on either side of her, he squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, shaking it furiously. “This is not a no as in never,” she ran her fingers through his hair again. “This is a not now. Not today.” He lifted his eyes to hers and she drew him in for a tight hug. “Stay the night. If you don’t feel too uncomfortable.” She whispered in his ear and he pulled away a bit, still holding her tight.

“I’m a mess and I’ve made a mess of things.” He shook his head again. “I should go home.”

“It’s exactly why you should stay. If Narcissa has taken Scorpius to the Greengrass residence in Scotland you’d be going home to an empty house on a night you feel particularly vulnerable.” She stroked his cheek gingerly and tried to give him a reassuring smile. “You’d talk yourself out of seeking human contact and comfort like you always do. Just stay tonight.”

“Maybe Potter was onto something when he sent me to you.” Nodded Draco with a sigh.

“Harry has always been eerily attuned to you. It was creepy when we were at school, but I guess it’s what makes you good partners now.” She smiled when his shoulders shook with laughter.

“Speaking of work – I have the morning shift guarding the Unspeakable floor tomorrow.”

“Then bed is probably a good idea.” Said Hermione and pushed at his shoulders to let her get down from the counter. “Bathroom’s just through there.” Hermione pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. He nodded and headed to it, as Hermione turned off the TV and suddenly the silence felt deafening.

“Is that really him?” Hermione swivelled faster than she should have and stared wide-eyed at Andy. She was leaning on the doorframe of Kat’s room; Kat was snoring on the bed. “He doesn’t look like he does in the paper, but I can’t place what it is.”

“Glamour.” Whispered Hermione, and Andy nodded.

“I thought he shimmered. Is he staying?” It was Hermione’s turn to nod. “And you’re good with that? Considering everything.” Andy twisted her neck slightly and flexed her left forearm.

“Water under the bridge. If the Minister trusts him with Harry’s life, he’s earned it in the training.” Said Hermione and Andy twisted her hands. “I’d trust him with my life. As a matter of fact, I have.”

“Okay.” Said Andy, but still looked a little worried.

“His wand is in his holster, hanging on the inside of his coat.” Added Hermione as a final attempt of reassurance. “He has adopted the habit of leaving it out of the reach of tiny magical hands, so it always hangs in his holster. We’ll probably be out of the house before Kat awakes in the morning. I’ll be in the Ministry all day, catching up on some paperwork that has accumulated over the holidays. How is she?”

“She may just survive the embarrassment.” Replied Andy with a huff. “The hungover, however, is a different matter.”

“I’ll put a Hangover potion in some water for her in the morning.” They heard the bathroom door unlock and Draco appeared, jacket over his left forearm, sleeves rolled. “Goodnight, Andy.”

Hermione was a light sleeper. Ever since she went on a run, she had trouble relaxing while sleeping, so a light creak in her room startled her awake. She bolted to a seating position, hand reaching for her wand.

“I’m sorry,” she turned to see Draco in her desk chair, reading a book, the nightlight turned on low. “I have the habit of leaning back” he demonstrated by pushing the chair on its hind legs and it creaked a little.

“What time is it?” he looked at the window and inclined his head.

“A little after 1.”

“You didn’t just guess that by looking at the stars.” Groaned Hermione, falling back in bed. He chuckled.

“No. There is a clock on the building just down the street. I can make it out. I can also tell you it’s 20 degrees Fahrenheit, or…”

“-7 degrees Celsius.” He quirked his brow.

“You didn’t just do the conversion math in your head.” He retorted, imitating her accent.

“Mhm,” she mumbled rubbing her eyes. She was tired, but the thought of falling asleep with Draco in her room seemed ridiculous now. Somehow having him in her bed made her more at ease than having him at her desk. “My parents forced me to take muggle classes during the early summers. Math stuck, chemistry was not as fun as Potions, but the teachers were kinder.” She shrugged.

“To be fair Snape set the bar pretty low, even for me.” He closed the book and leaned his head back.

“Nightmares?” asked Hermione sitting up and letting the covers pool in her lap. He grunted in acknowledgement. “Well, what helps usually?”

“Checking up on Scorpius. I’ve slept in his room more than my own in the past few months.”

“Do you not know a spell for that?”

“My wand is in its holster, outside.” Hermione grabbed her wand, twirling it so the handle was facing him in offer. He extended his arm tentatively and the wand flew to him. he flexed his grip on it a few times and looked at it carefully. “Dragon Heartstring – a quick learner, temperamental, bends easily to Dark magic.”

“How’d you know?”

“It was my Father’s core as well. I recognise the hum. It suits you better.”

“What’s yours?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“Unicorn hair. Consistent, faithful, and the most resistant to Dark magic, ironically.” He twirled Hermione’s wand and set to casting the spell. “It is very temperamental.” He huffed when the wand disobeyed and started again.

“I think Unicorn hair is a good wand core for you. Reminds you of who you are.” He scoffed but then a light blue orb formed above the desk and he put the wand down. She could see his features relax, bathed in the pulsing blue light of the orb. He caught her eyes and smiled. “How does it work?”

“I focus on his magical signature and call it forth.” He directed the orb to her and joined her on the bed. “It works best on someone who shares part of your own signature, but I could do it for virtually anyone as long as I am familiar enough with their presence.” The orb floated low on the bed, the light ebbing in and out steadily.

“Is the pulsing his heartbeat?” Draco nodded folding one leg under himself, letting the other dangle over the edge of the bed. “And can you use it to hear? Or know how he’s feeling?”

“Yes, the colour alerts me to his mood. Light blue like this means he’s close to falling asleep, he must have woken up during the night.” He tapped the orb with his index finger and soft sounds of shuffling filled the room. A small whine and Hermione’s eyebrows shot up, quickly followed by a soft voice humming a familiar melody.

“Is this your mother?” whispered Hermione and Draco chuckled.

“You don’t have to whisper; they can’t hear us. Yes, that’s Mother. She used to sing me this as well.” He tapped the ball again and the sounds died out, leaving just the glowing light.

“How long does it last?” He shrugged.

“A few hours max like this, but if you encase it in enchanted glass, Goblin Iron or Goblin Silver, it can last for life. It’s common for parents to have it as jewellery or paperweight.” He gazed at the light, but his eyes drifted as if he was somewhere in the past. “My mother had a bracelet with mine, but she destroyed it when Voldemort came back. Said it caused her more pain, seeing that I was suffering.”

“I’m sorry,” said Hermione quietly.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He met her eyes, but she sent him a reassuring smile.

“I’m not just sorry for you.” She carefully propped two fingers under the orb and sent it upwards, until it was hanging over the headboard of the bed, bathing the room in soft, pulsing light. “Come back… I mean to get back to sleep. We have to be up in a couple of hours.” She shuffled back until she was nestled in her pillow again. “Leave it. I don’t mind, if it calms you.” She said when he turned to reach for her wand. He considered it for a moment before sliding next to her under the covers.

“Thank you.” He said and she opened her eyes to examine his profile in the faint light. The cold hue made his grey eyes look like molten silver, and she wondered if warm light, like fire, would give them a different hue. She quickly closed her eyes to hide her gaze and hoped he couldn’t see her blush.

“You’re welcome. Now sleep.”

Hermione woke up with Harry’s Patronus inches from her face and jumped out of her skin.

“Wake up, Malfoy is not in his house and his elf says he hasn’t been home.” His voice came out in a huff of panic. The bed shifted next to her and she turned to see Draco trying to burrow his face deeper in the pillows and her heart jumped at how cute he looked. His hand flexed on her hip and she inhaled sharply in surprise.

“Potter, fuck off.” He mumbled and the gravel of his morning voice sent shivers down her spine.

“It’s his Patronus.” She said clearing her throat. She extended her hand towards her wand, but it didn’t listen. “ _Accio,_ ” she said firmly, and her wand flew to her. “I thought you were supposed to be loyal.” She muttered to it before casting the Patronus charm and her otter wove around her and Draco. He batted it away with the hand that was not on Hermione’s hip and turned his head to the other side.

“Tell him I’m on my way.” She waved her otter away to deliver the message and it disappeared alongside Harry’s stag. He turned to face her again and opened his eyes. “Morning.” He noticed Hermione staring at where his hand rested on her and lifted one finger to poke up against the covers. “I can move if it’s making you uncomfortable.” She shook her head and lay back down.

“We should be getting up. Work. Ministry.”

“Are you always so monosyllabic early the morning? Or is that the effect I have on you?” she rolled her eyes and flung the covers off her, sitting on the edge of the bed to stretch. His hand slipped off her.

“Good to see you’re no longer feeling sorry for yourself.” She said after a particularly deep stretch.

“Oh, I can multitask.” She turned to see him propped on one elbow staring at her. She pushed her pillow in his face end headed to the bathroom.

When she emerged from her bedroom, dressed in Ministry-appropriate clothes, but nothing too official, she saw Andy was up, a cup of coffee already in her hands. She cocked an eyebrow at her as she laughed at something Draco said. He pushed a cup towards Hermione, and she took a tentative sip.

“He makes good coffee. I like him.” Announced Andy as Hermione handed her a Hangover potion for Kat.

“He doesn’t make it. He conjures it from his house.” She took a sip and smiled. “And it better be good, for the price it’s fetching on the market.” He winked and leaned back on the counter with a cup of his own. Andy unfurled the _Prophet_ and skimmed it, as Hermione read from over her shoulder. A buzzing from the hallway alerted Draco to something and he went to check his wand.

“Hey, can you write me a letter of recommendation?” asked Andy and Hermione turned startled to her. “The post for Muggle Studies professor in Hogwarts is going to free up soon and my mum said the Headmistress has been looking for someone more unorthodox. So, she suggested I might be a good fit.” Hermione smiled and hugged Andy.

“Of course. I’ll draft the letter today.”

“Do you miss Hogwarts?”

“I miss certain aspects of it. It is very tightly wound around the War for me, but I miss the early years.” She said with a smile which faltered when she saw Draco’s face at the door.

“Emergency call from Harry.” He said in a clipped voice. “I have to run.”

“Side-along with me. I can get straight to my office from here.” She squeezed Andy on her arm and rushed to put on her boots, her stomach turning in worry, before grabbing Draco by the elbow and focussing on the office at the Ministry she shared with three other Law interns. When the tugging in her stomach from the Apparition subsided, she saw Harry sitting on one of the desks, feet dangling and crossed at the ankles. He was alive and well and looking a little too amused.

“You know when I suggested Draco join you for dinner, I did not mean he had to stay for breakfast as well.” He said crossing his arms. Hermione huffed and exasperated sigh.

“And when you say emergency, I expect you to be bleeding from at least one orifice, Potter.” Said Draco, putting his wand away. “We all have to live with it.” Harry smiled sweetly.

“How did you even know?” asked Hermione.

“His voice from your Patronus was a good tip-off.” Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m not opposed. I am not ecstatic either, but I do want to know what exactly is happening.”

“I’ll be sure to draw you a detailed graph of how sex works, Potter. I’m sure Ginny will appreciate it.” Draco clapped Harry on the shoulder harder than he needed to and sent the dark-haired man tumbling off the desk. Hermione’s wide eyes shot daggers into Draco’s back.

“Yeah, no thank you. Pansy has given me a crude picture of how you go about things.” He smiled at Hermione. “Jokes aside, this is a sensitive matter.”

“Is that why you’re cornering us in an empty office and threading as carefully as a Troll?” Harry raised her arms defensively, but Hermione couldn’t see Draco’s expression.

“Harry, why don’t you just go to your station and start working on that paperwork I know you’ve been ignoring.” Said Hermione and Harry sidestepped Draco, heading for the door. “I’ll deal with you later.” She said and he slid out as she huffed and brushed her hair out of her face. She rummaged through her desk for a hair tie and pulled her hair in a bun on top of her hair. “I’m sorry about him.”

“Woman, do you ever stop apologising?” Draco had turned to face her and seemed mesmerised by her attempts to contain her hair. “I’m the one who should be apologising. I should have predicted Potter’s intention in calling me in like that.”

“It’s fine. He would have cornered me anyway, now I get to spring on him like a Jack in a box.”

“Like what?”

“It’s a toy, on a spring, in a box.” She signed the toy springing out and he looked no less confused. “It can be startling.”

“I presume.” He crossed his ankles and stared at his shoes for a moment. “Last night you said, ‘not today’ and I just wanted to tell you that if you didn’t mean it it’s fine.”

“I did mean it.” Said Hermione faster than she intended to. “I didn’t want you to think that… I don’t know what I didn’t want you to think.”

“Maybe you can join us for drinks next Friday. I know Ginny is always there with Potter, so it won’t be just Aurors. But after that, I was hoping you’d let me take you to dinner.” Hermione blushed and nodded. He took a tentative step forward and cupped her face gently, before kissing her lightly. It was barely a brush of their lips, and Hermione steeled herself not to jump him right where they stood.

“We’ll take it slow. No expectations.” She said when he pulled away from the kiss but rested his forehead against hers.

“I got married after 3 dates. I think this is already slower than that relationship.” He chuckled.

“Really?”

“The best part of arranged marriages is their speed. I don’t want you to take this the wrong way – I cared about Astoria deeply, she was a good friend of mine before we began courting, and perhaps I would have come to genuinely love her.” He pulled to look Hermione in the eyes. “Oh, Merlin, that sounds horrible.”

“I get it. I mean, I can’t imagine it but if I…” he kissed he again softly and smiled when he pulled away, this time taking a step backwards, out of reach.

“If you had chosen to stay with Weasley.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” He nodded and pulled on a strand of hair she’d missed at the back of her neck.

“I’ll see you around.” He said and opened the door to leave. “I have to get changed and head to Level 9. I don’t think I asked, what department are you currently interning at?”

“Oh, um I’m finishing a rotation in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but at the beginning of February I’m transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until July.” She said and sat at her chair. Looking at Draco she saw he had a wide smile on his face. “Why?”

“Just trying to figure out how long my breaks need to be.” He winked at her and started closing the door. “But if you’re transferring to Level 2, that won’t be a problem.” Hermione looked down to hide her blushing face. When she looked up, he had already left.

The door to the office swung open and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. A white-blond head blurred as it rushed to her.

“Mum!” Scorpius stopped at the side of her desk and started jumping up and down. Hermione had been working on a particularly tiring case and the energy of 9-year-old Scorpius was almost too much to handle on a good day.

“Scorpius, what have we said about knocking?” Scorpius started and looked at the large wingback chairs next to the bookcase on the far wall. Draco had joined her in her home office after breakfast and was quietly reading since then. Either that or he was observing his wife work.

“That it’s a sign of respect and good manners.” Said Scorpius in a voice that meant he was repeating memorised words, rather than really comprehending their meaning. “And that I possess both traits. Sorry, Mum.” He said and Hermione’s heart skipped a beat as she pulled him closer for a hug.

“What is it, darling?” the boy rested his hands on Hermione’s shoulders and locked his grey eyes with her brown ones. He looked so much like his father.

“I don’t want to go to Hogwarts.” He said in his best imitation of his father’s business voice. Her mouth dropped open and she pulled him to prop him on her knee. “I know you’re not going to accept just like that, so I have prepared a pitch.” Hermione turned to look at her husband, who snickered and immediately clutched his injured arm. He’d gotten himself directly in the path of an acid curse a week ago and the healing process had been excruciatingly painful for him. And for Hermione, to see him in so much pain. Even now, her eyes took him in, trying to gauge his pain levels. He put his book down and waved Scorpius to him.

“Come here,” Scorpius rushed to his father and Draco pulled him carefully in his lap. “Why don’t you want to go? I thought you were excited about school.”

“It’s too far away. And most of my friends will forget about me. And…” Scorpius twisted his fingers in his lap, a habit he had picked up from Hermione.

“What is it?” asked Draco, gently rubbing Scorpius’ back.

“What if you get hurt again and I’m not here? How will I know to come back on time?” Draco pulled him closer to his chest, trying not to wince when his son hugged him tightly. Hermione wiped a tear that rolled out of her eye. She stood and carefully approached Draco, taking a seat on the arm of his chair, and smoothing out Scorpius’ hair. She desperately wanted to tell the boy that his father won’t get hurt again, but she knew that wasn’t something she could promise.

“Nothing is going to happen to me.” Said Draco with all the confidence he had. “And you are going to Hogwarts, and you’re going to make friends there, and you’ll see your other friends during the holidays.” Scorpius sniffed and was about to argue when the door to the study opened.

“Mr Malfoy?” a mediwizard stood at the doorway. “I need to change your bandages and give you your next dose of Dittany.” Draco nodded and cupped Scorpius’ face in his hands.

“Look at me. I love you. We’ll continue this talk over tea.” He kissed his son’s forehead. “Don’t expect to get your way easily. I have some wonderful points about going to school.” He helped Scorpius off his lap and pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

“We’ll see you for tea.” She said standing up and leading Scorpius past the mediwizard. “Healer Scott.” She greeted him and didn’t miss the suspicious look everyone seemed to send her way lately. She pushed Scorpius down the hallway to the kitchen.

“He’s not going to back down, is he?” asked Scorpius, climbing up on the counter next to the sink. Hermione chuckled and leaned on the table opposite him.

“Neither of us is.” She saw his face sour and her stomach clenched. “Darling, I know you worry about your father, but your education is important. And if you think Scotland is far, wait until you hear about Durmstrang or Beauxbatons.” Scorpius made a face.

“But I won’t know anyone there.”

“You’ll know Teddy.”

“But Teddy’s older. I won’t have any friends my age there.”

“Scorp, you’ll make plenty of friends at Hogwarts.”

“How do you know? Maybe everyone there will hate me.” He crossed his hands across his chest and scowled at the floor. “I see the way people look at me and Dad. And I hear things.” Hermione’s blood boiled and she tried to calm herself.

“What things?”

“Just things. About you and Dad and why you married him.”

“Unless people are saying I did it because I love both of you, they’re talking out of their arse. I don’t want to hear it and you shouldn’t listen.” She said coldly and began making the tea on the counter next to Scorpius. He chuckled. “Don’t say arse in front of your father. Last time I cursed in front of you, you repeated the word for a week straight. Your grandmother was mortified, and he took the blame.” Scorpius smiled at her and nodded.

“How old was I?”

“Around 4. Your father and I had just gotten together, and you had just begun talking in complete sentences and then for a week you just repeated ‘bollocks’ over and over.” She stroked his chin with her knuckles and turned back to setting the tea tray. “I didn’t have any friends at Hogwarts when I first got there, you know. I didn’t even know I had magic. I also didn’t have your charm. You already have more advantages than I did.”

“How did you know Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were the right friends to make?”

“There isn’t a thing like ‘right’ friends, Scorp. There will be friendships that will last a lifetime, and friendships that will bloom later. Just be yourself and trust your gut.”

“Were you and Dad good friends in school?” Hermione smiled.

“Not at first. But we became friends during our last year. He was difficult when he was younger.” Said Hermione carefully.

“I believe your exact words were ‘foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach’.” Hermione turned around to see Draco at the kitchen doorway, and she felt her cheeks flush. “I’d say it was deserved if I’m being honest.” He winked at her, before turning to Scorpius. “Teddy is here to visit if you’re interested.” Scorpius jumped off the counter excitedly and hurried towards the door but stopped himself halfway. He abruptly turned around and gave Hermione a tight hug. She kissed the top of his head and he beamed up at her.

“Thanks, mum.” He said and gave his father hug in passing before running off to find Teddy.

“Did Harry bring him?” she asked when Draco made his way to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“More like dropped him off. Ginny has been drafted for the National team and he’s taking her to celebrate.” He took s biscuit from the tray and bit into it, still looking at Hermione. “So, you’re officially ‘mum’ again.” She smiled wide and took a bit of his biscuit. “I told you it won’t last long.”

“I just wanted him to know, to fully understand that I’m not his real mother. I wanted him to know more about Astoria and your history.” He pulled a chair and sat down, pulling Hermione in his lap.

“For how long did he call you Hermione?”

“Six excruciating days. Although, it could have been longer.” She threaded her fingers through her husband’s hair and down to his neck, where the most recent scars were healing nicely. “He went back to mum when Harry came to tell me you were hit.” The memory still sent her anxiety through the roof and her stomach dropped. “Never do that again. Or I’ll kill you myself.”

“I’ll do my best.” Draco cupped her cheek and brought her face down to kiss her slowly.

“I mean it. You must let Harry have your back. For Scorpius, and me, and…” her gaze darted between his eyes and saw the realisation dawn on him.

“You’re pregnant?” she nodded, and saw is jaw lock and a tendon jumped up and down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” she gently kissed his forehead and cradled his head to her chest. “I know you’re scared, but I had a complete check-up and the Healers said there was nothing out of the ordinary.” He took a deep breath and pulled away to look at her.

“I’m happy, I am.” He reassured her, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I just can’t lose you too.”

“You’re stuck with me forever, remember?” she kissed him in between each word until he chuckled. “Also, I dare anyone to try and take me away from Scorpius – I’ll tear them to pieces.”

“I’m starting to doubt you’ll let him go to Hogwarts in two years.” He chuckled and rested the palm of his healthy arm on her lower stomach. “You’re worried about telling Scorpius, aren’t you?”

“More than I was about telling you. He’s just come around again and I don’t want him to think I’m going to love this kid more than him.” Draco’s hand absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

“I can talk to him first, prep him for the big news, but a month ago he did ask me if he’s ever going to have siblings. I think he’ll be excited. But that might put a dampen on whatever exciting stories Teddy tells him about school.” Hermione groaned and buried her face in her husband’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She mumbled into his neck, just like the first time she’d said it.

“Maybe we can ask Andy to give him a tour of the castle. She’s still a professor there, isn’t she?” he asked, and Hermione beamed at him.

“That’s a brilliant idea.” She said kissing him deeply.

“I’ve had a few of those.” He said intertwining their fingers, so their wedding rings clanged silently. “I’ve been thinking about what you asked me a few years back. If I could change one decision, what it would be.” Hermione nodded, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. He kissed her forehead until it smoothed out. “I wouldn’t change a thing. All the terrible things I’ve done, I’d rather live with that but have you.”

“That was incredibly cheezy.” Chuckled Hermione.

“Well, the mediwizard did give me a potion for the pain. We can blame that.”

“Sure, you big softie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine alone. I had a completely different idea when I started this, but it never seemed to go anywhere, until this just popped out. I hope you liked it.


End file.
